


Hostage situation

by D_rissing



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Cops and Criminals, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Hostage Situations, Loss of Virginity, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: A robbery at the museum had a twist for the worse when officer Hopps and a young civilian are captured by a gang of weasels.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hostage situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmaster000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaster000/gifts).



> First time trying something for the "furry fandom"

Official Judy Hopps grunted in pain as her back slammed against the metal wall of an old van.

The gray bunny glared at the door where she was glared back by a dark furred weasel dressed on a buttoned-up light pink double-breasted zoot suit jacket with a gold chain in the left pocket, white dress shirt with a hot pink bejeweled tie, matching hat, and spats on his feet.

“You wont get away with this!!!” said the bunny in anger

“Oh yeah?” the weasel asked back “and what you will do cotton tail? Giving me a parking lot?” behind him another trio of weasels appeared all laughing at their leader´s joke. “If you haven’t try to play hero we will be going home stinky rich and you wont be in this situation.” He said in anger baring his fangs

Early that day at the Zootopia museum arrived a very valuable jewel known as “The eye of the tiger” (donate apparently by the CEO of Khan industry). Judy and Nick were the ones in charge of keeping an eye on the jewel that day.

Things seem to be normal, until smoke explode in the museum and suddenly the Weasels enter the scene making a run for the gem. Nick and Judy fought against the attackers managing to take down a pair of them.

“Hey boss! What we do with this one?” another weasel (this one with black hair and dark brown fur wearing a green zoot suit) asked pulling something, or more specific another rabbit into the scene.

“Ahhh...hey let go!!!!”

Judy snarled in anger.

It was quite a coincidence that THAT exact day a school excursion was on schedule. The gang took advantage of that to take a hostage freezing the two cops in place. Nick was nocked immediately while the gang took her and the hostage as they make an exit towards a van they had waiting outside (stopping any member of the museum´s security from stopping them).

“We take her with us…its better to have another insurance to make sure our officer don’t try anything” With that they throw the other rabbit against Judy who grab her to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

The weasels then closed the doors and soon turn on the vehicle driving away with their prisoners.

“Hey you ok?” asked the officer to the other rabbit.

She was a young pink and white (probably she dye her fur) female rabbit, wearing a yellow blouse, purple skirt and purple bowed ribbons near the tips of her ears.

“Yeah those brutes didn’t break anything” she said before looking at Judy “hey aren’t you Judy Hopps? The first Bunny police in Zootopia?!!” she asked in awe.

“Yeah that’s me” the officer said with a smile (it was good she wasn’t nervous or in shock.)

“Oh my gosh...I’m really a fan!” The younger bunny said exited “I’m Barbara Ann, but everyone call me Babs...Babs Bunny” the girl introduced herself.

“Well Babs glad to meet you” Judy said back with a smile “now what you said if we try to find a way out of here?”

“Certainly officer” the pink rabbit said with a smile “what’s the plan? Shot first ask questions later?” she winked at her making the officer giggle.

“Would be good but no weapons” she said “umm if only we knew were we going” she pant her belt and found her radio. Seems they were dumb enough to not search her, but since the Van didn’t have windows she wont be able to tell a location until they let them out “ummm I think I have an idea, but its risky. Tell me do you run fast?”

“I’m the fastest of my class” the pink bunny said with pride.

“Ok here is what we will do” Judy explain the teen her plan.

* * *

Not long after the Van pull over an abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of the city.

“I swear this glass better be worthy all this troubles” a smoky blue weasel dressed on a wrinkled dress shirt, black vest and pork pie hat complained as he light up a cigarette.

“Relax Wheezy” Smartass (the leader) called as he played with the orange gem (trapped between two gold bands) “this would be worthy. And hey if anything we have quite a nice bonus” he chuckled darkly “after all they are bunnies after all”

The other weasels smiled evilly too.

“Ok Greasy let our guests out”

“hehehe ok boss” the green wearing weasel approached the back doors of the van “ok carrot munchers, trip is over, put those legs to work”

He opened the doors…only to receive a double kick on the face.

“Aggggg!!!!” the weasel fell on the ground “uggggg” only for Judy to fall with force on his belly.

“Eh?” the other two looked in confusion before Judy tackled Smartass and grabbed the jewel.

“Sorry stinky but this is not yours” the bunny said with a smile before breaking into a sprint.

“Aggg!!! don’t you stay there idiots!!!!” he grunted at Wheezy and Stupid (the last weasel) “after her!!!!” both weasels ran after the bunny with their boss not far behind.

The only one remaining behind was the still dizzy Greasy. However as he began to recover another pair of bunny paws fell on his face.

“hehehe that’s what you get for handling a lady like that” Babs blow a raspberry before bouncing with the cop radio on her hands.

However what she didn’t notice was the recovering weasel eying her retreating form with narrow eyes.

* * *

Judy ran through the warehouse. The place was quite a mace of boxes and equipment of different sizes and she was quite sure she would get lost pretty soon. However her plan was to win time for Babs to go out and call for back up (with some luck she will be able to give a full description of their surroundings to make finding them easier).

Speaking of surroundings.

“uh-oh” Judy come to realize she ran into a dead end. A wall of boxes blocked her path “ok this is bad”

BANG

She threw herself to the floor as a bullet impacted the boxes.

Looking back she saw Smartass, Wheezy and Stupid (all guns out) approaching her.

“Well, well, well…look boys what we found” the leader said with anger and glee in his tone “isn’t it surprising what kind of pest one can found in this places?

“ehhh weren’t we looking for her?” asked the big Weasel.

The other two groaned.

“Yes stupid we were” the leader said with anger “why not go look for Greasy and bring him here”

“ehh yes boss” the weasel walked away murmuring the others he just received (and mixing them before he finished 10 steps).

Then the remaining two weasels level their weapons to the officer.

“Now cutie tail, why don’t you give us that back?” Smartass said extending a hand expecting the jewel back.

“tsh...don’t call me cutie” the bunny said in anger before throwing the jewel at him and putting her hands up “there, happy?”

“As if” said the leader “I hear bunnies were dumb but even I can see you cant be this dumb” he said making Judy snarl at him “what exactly was the idea here?”

Judy didn’t answer even when he pressed the head of his gun to her face.

“A distraction boss” Greasy´s voice made them both turn to see the last weasel approaching them “to let this one escape”

“ahhhhh!”

Babs cried as the weasel pulled her from her ear.

“Hey let her go!!!” Judy cried but found Wheezy´s gun pressed harder against her while the leader approached the arriving duo.

“She had this with her” Greasy finished pulling the radio out too and throw it to his boss who eyed it before staring at Judy.

Everyone turned to see the officer.

“So…trying to call for help?” the weasel said in soft tone before letting the radio fall to the ground, and then shoot it to pieces “big mistake”

Judy gulped however Babs wasn’t that easy to scare.

“Oh yeah? You are the one that made a mistake buddy” the pink bunny cried as she keep trying to get Greasy to let go of her ear “soon this place will be surrounded by cops…and special forces…and, and...Oh yes even the army!!!!”

Of coarse the bluff wasn’t believed by any of the weasels but the bunny continued.

“And then officer Hops will kick your collective asses to jail!!”

Smartass just keep eyeing the small bunny before turning to the officer.

“hehehe well I’m quite surprise” he said “you aren’t the first bunny I catch, but certainly you are the first with such a big mouth” the weasel walked towards her “maybe we should fix that”

“Don’t you dare hurting her” Judy cried trying to stop him but Wheezy keep his hold on her arm and his gun on her head.

“Me hurting her?” ask the weasel in fake surprise “why I would do that? I mean its not like she try to escape, call the police on us, and of coarse have the gal to threat us with jail” he pressed his gun at Bab´s head who gained a nervous look. “Maybe I will simply shot an ear off just to teach a small lesson about having ideas”

Both bunnies tremble at the threat. More when he prepared to shot.

“No wait!!!” called Judy “she didn’t think this…I order her, she was following my orders!!!” she cried.

“Oh so you were only following orders?” the weasel asked at the pink bunny “my my so the official abused of her authority to get a civilian in danger” he chuckled before signaling Wheezy to let Judy go.

The bunny grunted as the weasel almost push her away as he walked back to the others and level his weapon at her.

“Well my dear official I think if someone need a lesson about having ideas and following orders that will be you” the criminal leader said with a dark smile “and just to be clear, if you don’t obey what I order from this point on…” he shot at Babs´s feet making both bunnies jump in fright “am I clear?”

Judy nodded worry about Babs.

“Very well cutie” he added in insult “first lets make sure you don’t have more toys you could use to ruin us…strip” he ordered making her eyes widen.

“W-what?!!!” she cried.

“You hear me…or you already forgot?” he pointed his gun to Babs.

Shaking, the officer brought her hands to her vest and pull down the zipper. The weasels chuckled as she took it off reveling her blue shirt. Next he unbuckle her black utility belt letting it fall to the ground proving that she didn’t have anything else on her.

“Keep going officer” the weasel mocked.

Almost growling, the bunny took off her shirt reveling a black sport bra.

“hehehe nice pair” Greasy said looking at her covered chest “I wonder…” he trailed off looking at Babs (who was looking in horror at the official strip herself)

“Don’t even think about it!!!” Judy called the weasel.

“You better not think on stopping now my little bunny” called the leader, pointing her to continue.

With shaking hands (and a lot of embarrassment) the cop fumbled with the button of her dark blue pants. Then, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she push the cloth down her legs before kicking it away reveling her black sport panties.

“There…I don’t have anything else on me” Judy called.

“Oh I think you do” Smartass said making her look at him “I said everything”

Judy blushed and was more that ready to protest but he only raised his gun to remember her what was a stake.

Still angry, she took hold of her bra and raised it over her head and off. One arm moved to cover her chest.

“Come on don’t cover” called Wheezy “let us see how fluffy you are” he chuckled at his joke.

“She will have to uncover to finish the job” his boss called eyeing her panties.

Understanding what he wanted Judy bend (trying to keep her naked breasts from been seeing as long as she could) and use a hand to peel down her underwear before taking a leg of it followed by the others and letting the black material down in the floor.

Then she raised back using her other hand to cover her intimate part.

“Come on cutie let us see now, arms on the side” Smartass called with an order tone at the end.

Shaking, the bunny moved away her arms, standing naked with only her black coverings around her wrists and ankles, reveling her breasts and pussy to them.

“My my you are really a cutie” the boss said approaching the naked bunny. Her breasts were round and perky with soft fur surrounding a pink areola and little nipples. “Not surprise bunnies are so likable. Although you aren’t as big as some on the red district you certainly have your charm cutie tail”

Judy only could snarl in anger. Her hands formed fits at her side as she tremble in both anger and embarrassment.

“Still even small have its uses” he finished behind her before sneaking his arms and grabbing both breasts giving them a good squish.

“kyaaaa!!!!” the bunny couldn’t help but squeal at the sudden action “ahhh stop that!!!!” she cried trying to remove his hands from her chest.

The weasel just chuckled as he played with the small mounds enjoying the feeling of the struggling bunny on his grasp.

“Hey let her go you jerk!!!!”

But the moment was interrupted with Babs, tired to see her heroine been handle like this, decided to make herself know and try to run at him to kick him away. Of coarse she couldn’t even give a step forwards before Greasy tighten the grip in her ears pulling her back.

“ahhhhhh!!!!” the young bunny cried in pain.

“Don’t hurt her!!!” cried Judy trying to run to them only to have her own ears been pulled by Smartass.

“Ah ah ah...I think I said you are the one that will follow orders and not give them” he pulled hard and threw her to the floor.

“uggg…you better don’t hurt her or I..ahhhhh ugggggg!!!!” before she could launch a threat her ear was grabbed again making her scream, only for a cock to be introduced in her mouth.

“ahhhhh good thing for long ears” said the boss weasel as he pulled from Judy´s left ear moving her head back and forwards on his member “perfect tools to shut bunnies up” he laugh as the officer tried to protest and move away only for him to pull harder at her ear. “I will remind you that I can make this even more painful and not talking about YOUR ears” he looked at Babs (who was still trying to claw Greasy´s hand from her ear).

Understanding Judy ceased her struggle, although keep looking at the weasel with hate.

“Please keep looking at me like that” he said with a chuckle letting go of her ear “makes you look cuter” the bunny grabbed his cock “carful with the merchandise cotton tail” she relaxed her grasp and keep sucking at his cock while also stroking it with her hand “ummm oh yeah ummmm bunnies certainly are good at this hehehehe”

Judy growled in anger but a warning look from the weasel stopped her from doing something drastic.

With that the bunny keep sucking at the weasel´s cock. Soon the thief smiled and groaned in enjoyment feeling the wet mouth of the officer moving back and forwards his length as she used her hand to massage him.

“Oh yeah ummm that’s the stuff” Smartass groaned in delight “nothing like a good bunny to suck you guys ummm they certainly are experts on handling big carrots hehehehe” everyone chuckled at his joke (except from Babs who wanted to yell at him in anger only for her ear to get another pull). “umm oh yeah lets make this better” the weasel grabbed the bunny from behind her head and push her closer causing his cock to travel all the way hitting her throat.

“ugggg!!!!!” Judy groaned and coughed as she felt herself been shocked. She tried to move but the weasel kept an iron grip and only allowed her to back up a little before forcing her forwards again. “uggggg!!!!!” tears fell from her eyes feeling she wanted to throw.

“Umm oh yeah baby...now this is better” he said enjoying the feeling on his cock “ummm why you are a cop when is obvious your call is in the red district? ummm” he groaned in pleasure “oh yeah nothing like a bunny with a good mouth ummm ok sweetheart ummmm ready for a reward?” he called with a smile as he moved her head faster.

“umm umm ummm” Judy groaned thinking she would die of suffocation when he released his load inside her mouth “ugggggggg!!!!!!!”

“ummmm oh yeah!!!!! You better began drinking my dear or you could drown hahahaha” he laugh as he kept releasing inside her.

“uggg uggg ummmmm” forcing herself to not throw up, Judy began drinking up. “uggg ugggg” finally he pulled out her mouth “aggg coff coff agggg” some of his semen was cough out as she tried to recover her breath.

“hahahaha how wast it dear? As good as it was for me?” the weasel laughed alongside the others. “For a so call hero you do have the mouth of a whore”

“cof cof…uggg you…” she looked at him in anger but before she could said anything Wheezy pulled her right ear towards him

“Hey boss, can I get a try?” he said in horny tone

“Go ahead. Its quite a nice mouth” the weasel boss said as his henchmen introduced his own cock inside Judy she cired as she struggle and beagn kicking to go deeper inside herer mouth´s mouth making her gag and protests.

“ugg ugggg!!!” she complained as the second weasel began rocking his hips against her mouth.

“Umm oh yeah you right boss this is a good mouth” the weasel said.

“hehehe good quality right?” Smartass said as he walked behind Judy and pull her ass up forcing her in four legs “lets see is her other mouth is as good.”

“Umm?!!! Uggg!!!!” the officer groaned as the gang leader penetrated her pussy.

“Umm oh yeah really tight and wet” the weasel groaned as he began pumping against her.

“ugg ug ugggg uggg!!!!” Judy groaned as the criminals fucked her mouth and pussy.

“ummm..oh yeah baby ummm nice pussy you have” the leader said in delight “I think we should keep you around for a while…oh yeah…ugggg wouldn’t that be fun?” he asked grbbing her tail and give it a tug

“ugggg!!!!!!” she cried at the sensation making both cocks to go deeper inside her.

“Let her go you brutes!!!” Babs called as she double her efforts to get rid of Greasy ´s hold on her “you are hurting her!!!” she cried as she struggle and began kicking.

“Hey!!! Settle down you brat” the green wearing weasel said as he tried to keep the bunny under control “I swear if you don’t…AHHHHH!!!!” he cried as a kick manage to hit him between the legs. “uggg you miserable carrot eater” the weasel groaned “you will pay for that!!!” he yelled before throwing the young bunny against some boxes.

“Ahhhhh!!!” Babs cried in pain as she laid in the floor.

The angry weasel approached her but paused. Bab´s skirt had ride up a little letting him see her yellow panties

“ummmm” the Greasy hummed before smiling “well I think I also deserve have some fun”

“ugg what’s? ahhhh” Babs cried as the weasel pulled her legs rise up one causing her skirt to fall on her belly “ahhhh let me go you pervert!!!” she cried trying to crawl away as the criminal pushed his nose against her covered pussy “ahhhhhh!!!”

“hehehe what’s the matter? Scare?” Greasy said s he rubbed his nose against her panties enhoying the smell coming from them.

“o-of your ugly face?” said Babs trying to act tough “y-yeah like that will ahhhh!!!” she cried as he bite down and ripped her underwear away “let go!!! Let go!!!” she tried to kick but wasn’t in a good position to do so.

“hehehe look tight but I think I will like it” he said raising a bit and align his cock to her entrance.

“No!!! stop!!! Let me go!!!” the little bunny called in fear trying to move away but the weasel pull her back and began pressing against her pussy “agggg ahhhhhh it hurts ahhhhhh!!!!!” she cried as his tip break inside her.

“no!!!!!” cried Judy magaing to turn to see them “ah ah…let her go!!! Uggg…ahhh…you… You promised ugggg” she cried as Wheezy forced her face back and his cok indie again.

“Hey!!! Don’t get distracted” the weasel complained.

“Plus we aren’t hurting her” said Smartass rocking his hips against Judy´s ass in enjoyment “ummmm he is and he didn’t promise anything” he laughed moving faster inside the officer.

“uggg ugggg” Judy cried with each bump.

“uhh yeah I love this” Wheezy said in delight. Her complains massaged his cock and gave him an extra delight as he rocked in and out inside her mouth.

“Ahh ahhhhhh!!!” Babs cried as Greasy forced his cock inside her “ahhhhh!!!!”

the weasel grunted as he pushed his member inside her dry canal. The bunny´s eyes fiflled with tears as his tip pushed against her barrier and pierced it all the way in

“ahhhhhhh!!!!!!” she cried as blood dripped out her pussy

“uhhh yeah ahhhh so good at tight” the green wearing weasel groaned in delight as he began fucking her sideway.

“ah ah ah ahhh!!!” the bunny cried in pain as he moved in and out. Each bump made more blood to drip out. The little one tried to crawl away but his hold on her leg keep her in place as he moved.

“hahahaha oh yeah bunnies are the best fucks around ummm” the weasel said in delight feeling her walls closing on his member. Feeling she trying to escape gave her leg a strong pull “come on kid the fun is just starting” he chuckled and press harder.

“ah ah ah ahhh!!!! Uggg ahhh!!!!” the young bunny cried feeling her insides been torn apart.

“hahahaha don’t break her much Greasy” called the boss massaging Judy´s ass as he took a pause “we could sell her later on”

“But we can keep one at least?” asked Wheezy in delight “they are uggg ahhhhhhh!” he finally reached his climax and cum inside her mouth “ahhh so good”

“agggg” Judy coughed while the bluish weasel pull out her mouth. “you..cough…you will pay..cough for…ahhhh!!!” she didn’t finished as the boss weasel pushed her head against the floor.

“Ah ah ah dear nothing of that” he said grinning as he grabbed her tail “remember who is in charge” and gave it a strong pull.

“ahhhhhh!!!!!” the bunny cried in pain and the weasel began pumping in and out her again keeping his hold on her tail.

“hahahaha oh yeah bounce little rabbit bounce!!!” he called suddenly falling on his back; impaling her and forcing her to bounce on his cock “hahahaha the great hero really likes to bounce eh boys?” he cried grabbing her breasts as she keep bouncing on his cock.

“That’s what bunnies like to do more” laugh Greasy pulling out Babs and setting her on her back “wonder if you would bounce too” he said before taking hold of her shirt and rip it in half.

“ahhhhhh!!!” the pink rabbit tried to cover but he grabbed her arms.

“I wont do that if I was you” he said closing his face to hers showing his fangs.

Babs tremble while the weasel began eying her little breasts.

“shame, still flat” he laugh grabbing a nipple and twisting “but still can have fun eh?”

“ahhhhh!!!!” the bunny cried in pain as the weasel pulled.

“oh well still can have fun here. Grabbing both legs he spread her open and enter her again.

“ahhhhhhhh!!!!!”

The weasel laughed as he resume fucking the pink rabbit as hard as he could.

“ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhh!!!!” the bunny cried each time he hit her pussy.

“ah ah ah please ah ah ah stop ahhh you hurting her ahhhh” Judy called trying to help Babs “she is ahhh just a child ahhhhh”

“hahaha not anymore” laughed the green wearing weasel.

“hehehe face it officer. You bunnies were made to be fuck ummm” called Smartass playing with her bobs as he rocked his hips “I can feel you umm getting wwet own here” he mocked.

“no im...im not ahhhhhh” he had grabbed her ears again and from his position under her the pull was stronger. “ah ah ahhhhhhhh!!!!!”

“hahaha oh yeah cum for me baby ummm here I come!!!” he cried as his load was shot inside her.

Greasy groaned as he forced his cock to go deeper inside the small pink bunny.

“hahaha going well little one” he groaned “now you ready to receive me ummm?” he didn’t wait for her answer and began bumping quicker. “ah ah ahhh ummm ugggg here ahhh I come uggggggg”

“ah ah ah ah ahhhh!!!!!!” the bunny cried feeling his hot seed been shot inside her.

“uggg not bad for a first timer” the weasel laugh letting go of the small bunny. Cum and blood dripped out her pussy as her body tremble. “hehehe you will get use to it” he said standing up “but I think I want to taste something with more experience” he said walking towards Judy, who was throw in the floor by his boss “hey boss can I try this one?”

Smartass smiled.

“Sure lets exchange for a bit” he grinned walking towards Babs “im curious to see how tight a bunny can be”

The weasels laugh as the cries of both bunnies echoed in the warehouse.

* * *

Later at sunset, the weasels were drinking and smoking playing cards.

“Ok boys listen up” the boss called “the buyer will be here in a few minutes for the gem”

“Lets hope this was worth the troubles of getting it” said Greasy turning on a cigar.

“Oh I think it was” said Greasy “specially with the bonus” he laugh pointing to a corner where the two bunnies were left after they had their fun.

Both Judy and Babs were knockout naked. Their bodies covered in cum and sweat.

“So what we will do with them boss?” asked the green wearing weasel.

The leader of the gang thought about it. Although keeping the bunnies was a risk (specially with one of them being a cop) it was quite a satisfactory one. On the other hand he could also sell them to the buyer as a bonus (of coarse failing to mention one of them was a cop) and get some money.

A decision will have to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning to go for a "dual ending" for this one. So should i go "good" or "bad" first?


End file.
